One Lonely Afternoon
by CrystalxRose
Summary: Jace, one afternoon, finds himself alone in the New York Institute. Though, when he discovers Clary's iPod that she left behind in his room, will he find some entertainment within it? *One-shot*


**Hey Everyone! CrystalxRose here! :D  
This has been on my mind for quite a while, so I decided to get this out ;) Big thanks goes to my friend Jess who gave me the hilarious idea!  
Enjoy! And please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments, Cassandra Clare does and the cover image for this story belongs to Cassandra Jean, both very, very talented people! :D**

* * *

It was quiet in the New York Institute. Not a single soul walked inside the buildings other than the blonde-hair, golden-eyed Jace Lightwood. Grumbling, he turned a corner and walked down another corridor, passing Church, who snoozed in one of the corners of the walls. Walking down the halls, Jace entertained himself by tapping his feet on the marble floor in different patterns, causing the echo of his footsteps to bounce off the walls.

Maryse and Robert, his adoptive parents, would have normally been in the Institute library, looking up any volumes that would help in any way with his recent condition. They had also been speaking with the Clave and the Silent Brothers with the note Sebastian had sent. It had been worrying everyone, especially the Clave; they had gone absolutely wild when Maryse called for a meeting and revealed the note. Right now, though, Jace had no clue where the older Lightwoods were, probably gone to visit the Silent Brothers again, for all he knew.

Isabelle had gone to visit Simon again, for what seemed the millionth time this week to Jace. He hadn't even been able to make a smart remark to her when she visited earlier that day; she had barged through the doors, complaining of how she left her stele, grabbed it, and then was out the doors before Jace could even utter a greeting.

Alec wasn't any better. Ever since his disagreement with Magnus, which Jace had only recently heard about from his parabatai, Alec had been spending suspiciously long nights out, to which he'd come home with the stink of alcohol on his breath and clothes, and trudge back to his room. Maryse and Robert, though, were to busy to notice the strange and different behaviour of their eldest son, which, though Jace would never admit it out loud, worried him.

Right now though, the blonde shadowhunter was only accompanied by the sound of his footsteps. He turned a couple more corridors, grabbed a sliced apple from the kitchen, and then proceeded to his room. Opening the wooden door and closing it behind him, Jace turned, only for his eyes to catch something that glinted in the sunlight that streamed through the open window. Turning curiously, he walked over to his tidied desk, and, sitting next to the box filled with his biological father's things, he noticed an odd pink, rectangular object connected to a white cord.

Picking it up, Jace instantly recognised the object to be Clary's iPod. He remembered when she came over with the object just earlier that day; she obviously must have forgotten it. He had known what it was at the time when she first showed him the device, having seen mundanes walk around with plugged ears and the little, multi-coloured objects grasped in their hands all the time. He vaguely heard Clary's voice in his head at the time when he first noticed the object in her hand:

_"It plays music, Jace." She deadpanned, uncoiling the cord connected to the device and shoving an ear bud into his ear. Soon after she fiddled with the object, sounds blared through the bud in his ear. "See?"_

Smirking, the adoptive Lightwood fiddled with the device, attempting to remember how the Fray child controlled it. After a few attempts, he eventually made progress, content with just scrolling through the names of songs in her playlists. Upon one, though, the teenage shadowhunter grinned, chuckling under the breath at the name of the song.

"This is going to be one interesting afternoon…" Jace muttered under his breath.

Chuckling, he left his room, making his way to his adoptive sister's. Surely Isabelle would mind if he borrowed her speakers for one afternoon? It's not like she'll be around to notice that they're gone…

* * *

Clary had only noticed her iPod was gone when she hopped onto the train to Brooklyn and the doors had shut behind her. She had sifted through her pockets and her bag to find it missing, only to remember she left it on Jace's desk when she visited the Institute. She sighed in defeat, knowing she'll have to take the train all the way back again to Manhattan to get the music player back once the train stopped.

After a long, uneventful train ride back to her starting point, Clary trudged up towards the Institute, it being long pealed of its glamour of an old, gothic cathedral. Hearing footsteps, Clary whipped around anxiously, only to grin and sigh in relief as she recognised the black, scruffy hair of Alec.

He looked up, giving Clary a smile that didn't exactly reach his eyes. He looked worn out, with dark circles under his eyes and his crooked posture as he walked the path up to the Institute. Of course, Clary knew the reason, but instead of mentioning it allowed, Clary pursed her lips, before greeting the eldest Lightwood.

"Hey Alec," She said, one hand on her backpack strap as she waited for the Lightwood son to catch up to her.

"Hey," He mumbled, granting her another smile as he caught up to her. "Why are you here? I thought you left a while ago."

"I left something here," Clary gestured her head to the Institute building as they walked up the steps towards it, smirking towards Alec. "Hopefully Jace hasn't broken it yet."

Alec chuckled under his breath as his hand rested on the doors of the Institute. "Let's hope."

As soon as the doors opened, however, the pounding of music echoing throughout the walls of the Institute alerted Clary. She gave a quizzical look towards Alec, who gave a shrug in return. Together, the headed through the corridors of the Institute, following the familiar pounding beat of the music. Clary still couldn't recognise the song, but felt a strange sense of anxiety as the beat got louder.

Eventually turning the last corridor, Alec and Clary were face to face with the closed door of Jace's room. The music pounded from the other side, making the floor rumble with the vibrations. Clary still couldn't put her finger on the song that was playing, but that feeling of dread at the pit of her stomach wasn't going away. She locked her emerald eyes with the stunning blue ones of Alec, who again shrugged, walking up to the door of Jace's room.

"Jace?" He said above the noise of the music, turning the knob of the door. "Can we come–"Alec was stunned into silence as he swung the door open. Clary, looking over his shoulder, gaped in disbelief as her eyes bulged.

She knew instantly why she felt the sense of dread now as she watched Jace dancing around, bare-chested, in his room, swinging his shirt around as the music pounded through the speakers in the room, her pink iPod nano connected to them. Her cheeks instantly flamed up as Jace sung along to the words of the song that she instantly recognised:

"_I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt,  
so sexy it hurts."_

"By the **_Angel _**Jace!" Alec cried in horror and disbelief, slamming the door shut.

Alec turned to Clary, who knew her face was as bright as a tomato at the moment. The words of the song still rang in her head, along with Jace singing through the now-closed door of his room.

_"I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk…"_

"Let's never speak of this again," Alec said after a few painful moments of silence, turning away from Jace's room and walking down the corridor, disappearing around the corner.

Clary looked back to the door for a moment, hearing Jace as he sung more of the humiliating song, before turning away and walking after Alec. She didn't really need her iPod back today anyway…

Later that week, once Clary was finally able to get the music player back, she instantly deleted 'I'm Too Sexy' off her iPod.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that! Please favourite and review! :D**


End file.
